Viaje sin Movimiento
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Bestia ha perdido a Bella. Sabe que no ha huido. Su relación es mucho más estrecha que aquella noche hace semanas. Aun así no es capaz de encontrarla hasta que se golpea la cabeza diciéndose lo estúpido que es pues no ha buscado en el lugar más obvio.


Sus zarpas resonaron en el suelo con un rechinar que se amplifico por el eco del largo pasillo. El vaho salió de su boca y se arremolino alrededor de sus cuernos antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad. Las tres llamas que iluminaban el pasillo titilaban con cada paso y el candelabro en su mano hacía lo posible por evitar que se apagasen. Gruñó y pareció que el espacio vibraba con su irritación y preocupación.

Miraba de un lado a otro, inspeccionando cada habitación que encontraba y hallándolas frías y vacías. Su preocupación iba en aumento. No veía a Bella desde la mañana y el día estaba terminando. El sol ya quedaba oculto tras la foresta. Sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad que reinaba tras la débil luz que Lumiere era capaz de lanzar.

— No debería preocuparse, amo. La señorita Bella estará en donde menos espere. — Dijo el Candelabro tratando de tranquilizar a su amo. La Bestia gruñó y Lumiere calló.

La Bestia se quedo parada en medio del pasillo y se frotó los ojos pensando en lo estúpido que había sido. Había mirado en todas las habitaciones menos en la más obvia. Se dio la vuelta malhumorado y sus garras hicieron saltar chispas de la piedra. Era un estúpido, la busca por todo el castillo y se olvida de la biblioteca donde prácticamente vive. Pero el mal humor no le dura mucho y una sonrisa sincera, aunque empañada por la bestialidad permanente de su mandíbula, inunda su rostro. Recuerda como hace un mes le regalo su bien más preciado. Su vasta colección de libros. La más grande de toda Europa.

Cansado de tardar tanto en atravesar el castillo deja a Lumiere en un pedestal y corre raudo a cuatro patas lanzándose por las escaleras como si fuera un simple bache. En pocos saltos logra llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca. Va a abrir cuando un brillo llama su atención y al mirar su cara se queda en una expresión de sorpresa e incomprensión. ¿Cómo ha llegado Lumiere tan rápido?

— Amo, los años enseñan a uno a usar diversos trucos para salvar los problemas. — Dice Lumiere con su típica musicalidad. Es agradable hablar con él, pero ahora Bestia tiene pendiente encontrar a su invitada.

Abre la puerta de par en par y si la rapidez de Lumiere le ha sorprendido, lo que encuentra en el centro de la biblioteca no tiene nombre. El gran espacio abierto cubierto de alfombras persas ha sido sepultado por cientos de libros formando una colina. Al pie de ese promontorio impreso se encuentra Ding Dong recogiéndolos de uno en uno y colocándolos pero era una tarea lenta para un simple reloj de mesa.

— Amo, gracias a dios que ha llegado. Llevo horas intentando ordenar este desastre. Es intolerable. — Se quejó Ding Dong dando pequeños saltos hacia su amo que le miraba ceñudo.

— ¿Has visto a Bella? — Preguntó Bestia ignorando el berrinche del reloj.

— No desde el mediodía, amo. La vi entrando a la biblioteca con una taza de té y cuando he pasado una hora más tarde me he encontrado con este desorden antinatural. — Respondió Ding Dong volviendo al montón de libros para seguir recogiéndolos. Bestia vio de reojo a Lumiere negando con la cabeza, se apagó y fue a ayudar a su compañero. Bestia les siguió y los tres juntos recogieron aquella montaña de libros. Algo le decía que debía hacerlo para encontrar a Bella.

No sé equivocó ese sentimiento, una hora más tarde la montaña se desmorono hacia dentro como un volcán y en el centro aparecieron una lámpara de mano y Bella con un libro abierto por la mitad. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la intensidad de las velas antes de que Lumiere las debilitara lo suficiente para que Bella pudiera ver bien.

Los miró a los tres y se quedo unos segundos de más escrutando los ojos de Bestia. Entonces sonrió de forma cálida y se hizo a un lado entre el montón de libros para que se sentara a su lado. Bestia se acuclilló retrayendo sus garras para no dañar la alfombra y los libros que tan fervientemente guardaban Ding Dong y Lumiere.

— Llevo todo el día buscándote y te encuentro sepultada en una avalancha de libros. Supongo que no me explicaras como has llegado a esta situación. —Dijo Bestia mostrándose verdaderamente preocupado. No lo aparentaba pero Bella lo veía en sus ojos. Unos ojos increíblemente expresivos para un rostro tan salvaje pero a la vez tan tierno, como bien había aprendido Bella a lo largo de las semanas.

— He estado aquí todo el día. Leyendo. Cada libro que terminaba lo iba colocando a un lado. Supongo que no me he dado cuenta y he creado un iglú a mí alrededor. — Respondió divertida pues en verdad no se había dado cuenta de que estaba encerrada en libros hasta que ellos la habían "liberado".

— ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta de que te estabas encerrando en libros? — Preguntó intrigado Bestia pues Bella siempre tenía grandes historias que contarle aunque solo se hubiera tropezado de camino a la cocina.

— Mi cuerpo puede haber sido encerrado, pero cuando leo viajo lejos. Muy lejos. Vivo miles de aventuras. No hace falta moverme pues leyendo logro destruir dragones y escalar altas montañas. Atravesar océanos y batallar contra piratas. Puedo estar en el fin del mundo y al segundo siguiente en la más lejana estrella. Un libro es una puerta a la aventura. Nunca encontraras dos iguales y aun leyendo dos veces el mismo libro no vivirás dos veces la misma aventura. Aquí sentada he viajado a Arabia para conocer a un genio maravilloso, he luchado contra molinos de viento, he visto las desventuras de una jovencita que va a casa de su abuela, he visto la locura del Capitán Ahab y la terrible ciencia que devuelve la vida a los muertos solo para hacerlos más desdichados. He viajado al centro de la Tierra y he visto grandes bestias extinguidas hace eones. He viajado a la Luna y he tocado los astros. He caminado por el País de las Maravillas. He escuchado a un cuervo aterrorizar a un hombre. He visto poderosos dioses habitar más allá del hielo blanco infinito.

— ¿Un libro hace todo eso?

— Un libro hace eso y más. ¿Por qué no coges uno y me acompañas a la aventura?


End file.
